


You're Not Alone

by rrajaniemi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Agoraphobia, Anxiety Attacks, Breathing, Friendship, Gen, Support, panic disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrajaniemi/pseuds/rrajaniemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel Datsyuk (1st person) helps a young fan overcome her panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I've struggled with anxiety for a long time. Years. I was diagnosed with Panic Disorder and Agoraphobia in junior high (I think) and it's been a struggle. But, I am now (as of February 17, 2016) a Jamberry Independent Consultant! It's helped a bit with my communication skills and anxiety and allowed me to have fun. This story was inspired by Yeah Science's story. Go check it out! It's really good. :)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6733201/chapters/15389638
> 
> I like to write about my experiences with Anxiety and my past struggle with depression, because then I don't feel so alone. Thank you for reading! <3333
> 
> This is also a very short story, so I hope you enjoy!

I was signing posters, and such that my fans brought up to me at my autograph signing when a young, teenage girl came up to my table. Her head was down, cheeks blushing and her hands were shaking. I care about my fans so much, and I was concerned. 

“Hey, you ok?”

She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face and whispered.

“I’m scared.”

I felt bad about closing my table, but this girl needed someone to talk to, and I didn’t want to turn her away. Once everyone left I pulled a chair beside me and helped her sit down.

“What name?”

She bounced her leg and dug her nails into her hands so hard I thought they were going to bleed. 

“A-Angela, sir.”

I gently took her hands in mine and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

“Call me Pavel. Or Pasha. Whatever makes you feel better.”

She nodded and I heard her breathing pick up. I kept her hands in mine since she seemed ok with it.

“Look at me, Angela. I not harm you. Need you breathe with me.”

She looked up, her bouncing becoming more violent and her face reddening. I took a few deep breaths since her eyes were on me, and coaxed her into following my breathing pattern. I finally got her to calm down enough to talk to me.

“I not rush you, but can you tell me what’s wrong?”

She took a minute to think about it.

“I-I was diagnosed with Panic Disorder and Agoraphobia yesterday. And I’m really scared. No one knows how to help me during my attacks. I feel so alone.”

I bit the inside of my lip as she started to cry. I felt useless to her, but I really wanted to help somehow. 

“May I give you a hug?”  
She nodded and collapsed in my arms, sobbing into my shirt. 

“I-I don’t want to go to the hospital again, Pasha. It w-was so terrifying.”

My heart shattered into a million pieces for this girl that I didn’t even know.

“Would make you feel better if you had someone to talk to?”

She nodded again, trying her best to calm down. 

“T-that would be wonderful….but I know you’re busy, and I’m just one fan.”

I hugged her tightly, and gave her my personal phone number. She gave me her’s and got up.

“I-I should probably go home now. Thank you for everything, Pasha. You really helped me today.”

I smiled back at her.

“It was wonderful meeting you, Angela. You were very brave to tell me your story.”

She hugged me once more and left. I packed up what I had and went home. We both learned something today. Never give up on your dreams, no matter what you’re going through.


End file.
